narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raikotsutoge
The Raikotsutoge is an original technique invented by Shiro Wushazaki based on the the Lighting Cutter used by Kakashi Hatake. In its enhanced form, it becomes her most powerful technique. Overview The user formed a bone drill construct, imbuing it with a unique form of Lightning Release. After focusing a tremendous amount of lightning chakra into the technique, making it visible to the naked eye, they extend the bone beyond their shoulder for maximum strength. The sound produced by this is akin to that of a crack travelling across glass. After the technique is formed, they dash at their opponent at high speed, driving it through them. Because of the nature of the lightning energy, it is lethal on contact, disassembling the opponent, or anything pierced, on the atomic level - rendering it to plasma. Improvement After the user forms the basic construct, they imbuing it with a unique form of Lightning Release chakra, as well as two other techniques. The user then adds unique yang chakra to it, as well as a massive amount if Natural Energy to it, making it resistant to even the infamous Truth Seeking Balls. Shiro has stated that this is her ultimate technique, but to nothing being able to throw it off its course as it travels to its target. Using the variant, she extends the initial construct into a large arrow. Upon firing it, it disappears along with with its massive chakra signature. Because it can become intangible and tangible at the will of the user, they sync it to go from intangible to tangible when its gets within a half inch from the opponent, after they use Quantum Movement on cause the opponent to switch places with the Yin Release sphere on the edge of the arrow, then it reappears in front of the opponent. This catches the opponent off guard while almost guaranteeing a successful hit. This also puts in place a condition is the arrow was to miss its target. Because of its personal barrier, it consumes all barriers it comes into contact with as it approaches its target. Upon hitting them, it disassembles them on the atomic level while sealing their spirit into the projectile itself. It can also be detonated to seal anything within 1200 ft of its blast radius, using the natural energy in it as a detonation source. This technique uses half of Shiro's total chakra, even while using Extraordinary Rejuvenation. In the event that it misses its target, it activates a space-time Spatial Loop around the opponent that can't be sensed, seen, or interacted with, tethering the opponent to it. The arrow will teleport into this barrier, getting increasingly faster every time it 'loops' and will continue to do so until it hits its target. If it loops enough times without hitting its target, it will divide into projectiles with the same power as the original, though this can be done even earlier for multiple foes. Because of its already immense speed, it is nearly impossible to dodge, and because of its natural energy its impossible to evade or nullify it.